Rtoka 'Kovum
Rtoka'Kovum is currently the second in command of the Jaeter Militia. He is also their Spec Ops leader. *Sangheili Major (Former) *Militia Spec Ops Commander |species= Sangheili |gender= Male |height= 7 ft 8 inch |weapons= *Two Plasma Rifles *Energy Sword |equipment= Sangheili Combat Harness |skin color= Black |eyes= Gold |era= *Human-Covenant War *Post Human-Covenant War |notable= *Killed Greta Singer's squad and captured her at Delta Halo. |affiliation= *Covenant (Former) *Covenant Sepratists (Former) *Jaeter's Militia |Specialty= *Lone Wolf *Swordsmanship }} = History = Early Life Rtoka was born on Sangheilios. His clan did move to a developing Sangheili Colony before the Human-Covenant War started. This was so the Family would have a chance at more land and power. When Rtoka grew,he was trained in the arts of war like every other Sangheili. On his runs, Rtoka did deviate and find old relics from the planet's former inhabitants. This lead Rtoka to a love of history and when he did not need to fight, he would try to document his findings. Of course his family did not approve at first. When the war started, most of the males left. Rtoka, his father, a couple of brothers and his childhood friend/rival Vire'Zusovee. Human-Covenant War Harvest Rtoka was brought to Harvest for his first battle. As a Sangheili minor. The battle was easy for Rtoka as resistance was light at the start. The militia did not last long under the Covenants foot. Doing what he was told, killing Humans because they were Heretics. Since the Prophets said they were Heretics, they must die. Rtoka though of nothing about fighting, he was not a fan as historic were his thing. It actually hurt Rtoka when the Covenant started glassing Harvest. All the history and relics that could of stayed standing and be preserved. Prophet of Regret took notice and has Rtoka's superiors have him help with what ever Forerunner excavations they had. The Slow Years Between Harvest and Reach, Rtoka did not have a grand time in the Covenant. It was boring since all they did was go from world to world and kill Humans because of Heresy. Most of Rtoka's brothers were killed by what the Covenant called Demons. He has not heard of anything about his other brothers, Vire was usually besides Rtoka. The two of them had a rivalry at who was the better Sangheili. Vire always made sure to rub it in Rtoka's face that he became a Sangheili Major before Rtoka did. in 2,548 is when Rtoka became a Sangheili Major. Vire because a major in 2,540. Reach When the invasion of Reach started, Rtoka shinned more than before. We was an excellent lone wolf, but when he ordered his lance and he went off by him self, he became more effect. Without being chained down by a higher up near him all the time. Some Majors were not fond of Rtoka, while other praised him. His teams would usually consist of him, and one or two Sangheili, and a rare occasion, a Jackal return, as the rest just perish on the field. That did not affect him much as he was more worried about preserving the history of Humans and Forerunners by the end of the destruction of New Alexandria. Glassing a planet because Humans were on it did not sit well throughout his time in the Covenant. Planets that they could use and help supply themselves and their families. Earth Rtoka went with Regret's fleet to Earth. He did not participate on the ground battle, neither did Vire. The two of them were stations on Regret's carrier to help load supplies to Phantoms. Vire was disgruntled, Rtoka felt the opposite. Not having to witness more history be destroyed. Of course, it did not last long as the ship made a jump inside the city and when they went through, another Halo was found. Delta Halo, Installation 05 If Rtoka had to pick any point in his life that change him the most, it would be Delta Halo. Rtoka was sent to the ground to set secure points to make sure the ring and its relics do not fall into Human hands. His team set up on a high vantage point and then Rtoka went off on his own. He went to study the ruins where they landed by and to find out anything about this Halo that was found. The first Halo that Rtoka has seen, let alone step on. Return to Earth Rtoka went to the surface with Greta after their ship had reached the planet. Rtoka fought in Voi to help UNSC get any remaining civilians out. While Greta went on to rally a couple scattered Marines and being a mediator between Sangheili and Marines. After the AA gun went down. Rtoka and Greta saw the flood ship come in and the two went help fight the infection. They were taken out of the infested area so the fleet could glass the lands. After the battle, Rtoka stayed behind with Greta to help repairs. Post Human-Covenant War Earth Rtoka lived on Earth with Greta for two years and was a heavy lifter in construction. Helping people rebuild and built a romantic relationship with Greta. Tensions between the Covenant refugees and Humans were high on Earth. Rtoka tried his best to ease the tension. He would not of been able to do it without Greta. Humans were shocked that he was with her a lot. Near the end of Rtoka's second year on Earth, Greta and him had a conversation about moving to Jaeter. They took their friends Caitlyn and Alicia with them. Jaeter Personality Rtoka is a strange Sangheili. He does not get excited from battle and prefers to stray from it if possible. That does not make him afraid of combat. Rtoka will fight to protect the people around him, especially his home and loved ones. Greta was pretty much the sole reason he joined the Jaeter Militia to protect his wife and eventually accepted Jaeter as his home to protect. During the Human Covenant War, Rtoka's main trait of learning as much history as possible from worlds. Trying to figure out what was going on. When the Covenant started glassing worlds, it made him angry at the fact of all that history will be destroyed and lost. So before battles, sometimes during, and after, he would document as much as he could before the worlds were glassed. Rtoka because the lead archivist for Jaeter a month or so after Greta was able to get the Militia up and running. Rtoka is usually with Greta most of the time on and off base. Pretty much the two are crazy about each other. Unless tensions are high and a very dangerous encounters from the populous arise, that is when they seperate so they both can not be killed at the same time. Family *Cytan'Kovum - Rtoka's father and clan leader. *Tuie'Kovum - Rtoka's mother. *Greta'Kovum - Clan mate cough Wife cough *Koia'Kovum - Older sister. *Rosha'Kovum - Younger sister. *Zar'Kovum - Older brother killed by a Spartan. *Fero'Kovum - Twin brother that died on Reach to a Spartan. *Theka'Kovum - Younger brother. *Abigail Singer - Step mother that is currently missing. Trivia Where Ever Greta has been, he has to. Category:Sangheili Category:Characters Category:Marv242